


A Whisper

by junkienicky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Confession, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkienicky/pseuds/junkienicky
Summary: Finn has something he needs to tell Rey.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	A Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Spoilers for TROS.

The wired panel spat and sparked with smoke pouring out from it’s vent as it underwent it’s fifth or sixth repair in the last few months. Nobody kept track of these things anymore. It was just an average malfunction on an average day for the bumpy old freighter. Repairs like this on the Falcon were strenuous when they were in awkward places that required a good reach or small hands which could jigger about in compact (sometimes tiny) compartments. It was nitty-gritty jobs like this that were a headache to fix up, especially with the First Order fleet lingering somewhere behind them. Rey jabbed at one side of the panel with a tool while Finn worked on the other. Each of them working together, but their minds drifting elsewhere. 

“All that matters is the wayfinder. Finding Exogal,” Rey uttered to herself as equally as she did to Finn. Though appearing and sounding calm, her hands sweated, and her pulse jittered around the 160 mark. 

“That’s what we’re doing,” Finn said, somewhat stoic. Rey couldn’t blame him. He’d endured a world of unanswered questions as much as she did, if not more. Who knew where his head was at? She pushed to stay focused but the last few minutes had swallowed her up in a rapid, blinding blur. It couldn’t be real, surely? And yet, the more she thought about it, the more disoriented she felt. The more her exhausted brain scrambled relentlessly for answers. Reasons. Anything rational or logical. It was like a stark coldness washing over her with a knot in her gut growing tighter. Rey realised she could no longer deny the sour taste in the back of her throat for any longer. Could no longer suppress the urge to call out a lie when she knew it to be true. This was her blood. Her entire body stiffened with tension and a hiss of smoke spurted from the panel as her eyes grew wide and glared off into an imaginary space. She envisaged their faces. Her blonde hair. His cobalt eyes. 

“He killed my mother,” she murmured with a weight sitting in her chest. “And my father. I’m going to find Palpatine and destroy him.” Finn stepped closer to the Jedi with a silent look in his eyes.

“Rey…That doesn’t sound like you.” Pulled from her trance, Rey made a final adjustment to the panel. Finn was potentially right, but the truth was, she didn’t even know what sounded like her and what didn’t anymore. Finn shook his head, “Rey, I know you – ”

“People keep telling me they know me. I’m afraid no one does.” The ex-trooper released a sigh when Rey moved to brush past him. He turned and grasped her arm to stop her from leaving and offered her a benign smile. With slumped shoulders, Rey’s eyes fell to the flooring.

“Look. I get it, Rey.”

“No, Finn, listen – ”

“No, _you_ listen.” The two looked at each other wordlessly as a momentary silence hung over them. Finn let out a mix between a breath and a sigh before his eyes softened. Rey looked solemn. Apologetic. It wasn’t a secret between them that they needed to work on their communication more.

Finn inhaled and licked his lip. He spoke softly. “I know what it’s like to feel empty and lost at the same time. Not knowing where you came from, dreaming of running away to find what was taken from you. It’s something that I go to sleep thinking about every night. You too, right?”

Rey nodded. “Always.”

“I know it’s hard for you but just try and remember that there are people here who are with you every step of the way, alright? Including me. I know exactly what it feels like.”

The Jedi grabbed onto Finn’s hand as her face contorted with sorrow. Her chin trembled and her cheeks drained of colour. “I’m sorry, Finn,” she said – heaviness flooding her limbs. “It’s just none of this is anything I can control. There’s so much you don’t understand. I don’t want anyone getting hurt for me.”

“Rey, you can tell me. I’m here.” Finn’s eyes wavered from her lips to her glassy gaze as he squeezed her hand, offering some encouragement.

“I can’t,” Rey rasped. “I’m sorry, I just…” She blew out her cheeks and hung her neck back to glare at the ceiling of the freighter. “I’m scared of myself, of who I am.” 

“Aren’t we all a little afraid of who we are?” Finn smiled. They stood to look at each other for a while, finding themselves in a place of what they felt like on their first whirlwind of a trip in the Falcon. The days seemed so long since Jakku. So much had changed.

Rey swiped away a stray tear pushed for a grin. She forced aside all the tension inside her head and squeezed Finn’s hand. “What did you want to tell me before?”

The man’s jaw tensed as he shuffled on the spot. “Uh, it doesn’t matter,” he said, knowing Rey was unconvinced. She brought a hand to his cheek and brushed her thumb over the skin.

“It does to me,” she whispered, so soft that Finn felt it. He pursed his lips and blinked, allowing his mind to muster a place to start. He was sure she would understand, he just wasn’t certain of where to begin.

“I can feel the force,” he ushered like it was a grave secret. Rey’s eyes widened.

“You…How long?”

He shrugged, frowning. “I dunno, I…Back when I was a trooper, I always had these feelings. And then when I was with you at Maz’s Castle and the First Order unleashed Starkiller I could hear everything. Millions of people crying out in pain.” Finn confessed, pausing for a breath. “When you train, sometimes I can feel your frustration. Your anger…Sadness,” he added. 

Rey stood with her mouth slightly agape. Her brows furrowed with surprise as he continued.

“Rey, I can feel you. All of the time. I tried to ignore it at first because I didn’t know what it was but it’s too hard. I wanna help you, Rey, I love you and I can’t let you think you have to do all of this alone. None of us can.”

It was there again. The air between them filled with thick uncertainty. Three seconds felt like a minute as they studied each other with hearts fluctuating. Rey pulled Finn forward, capturing his lips onto her own in a gentle yet elated kiss. Adjusting, Finn’s hands rested around the Jedi’s waist, holding her closer.

They broke apart, inches close to tickling breaths. “Thank you,” Rey whispered with a hand on his chest. “Finn, I –“

“Hey, you two! We can’t get the landing gear fixed, so you better strap in, it’s gonna be one hell of bumpy landing!” Poe’s urgent voiced intervened from around a corner. With one last lingering look at each other, Finn and Rey sprung apart and rushed towards the cockpit.


End file.
